1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to neckties and more particularly to devices for depressing the area below a knot placed in the necktie when worn, thereby forming a generally vertical dimple or crease in the necktie just below the knot.
2. Background
A variety of devices for obtaining a visually pleasing effect in the front portion of the necktie extending below a formed knot presenting a dimple in the vertical portion of the necktie are disclosed in the prior art. These devices are configured in a variety of ways including tools that may be inserted between the final overhand or facing pass of the knot and the outer generally vertical leg of the necktie and which are adapted to define an elongated dimple on the necktie just below the formed knot. These tools include a variety of insertable wedges, fingers and sleeves. Generally speaking, these devices are employed after the knot is substantially formed, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,778 to Parietti et.al., which requires the user to manipulate both the necktie for purposes of tightening and the device simultaneously to form the dimple. Other devices may actually remain in place after the knot is completed, to be worn with the necktie to maintain the dimple in the necktie, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,537 to Plapp et.al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,513 to Collins.
What is needed is a tool which allows the user to obtain the pleasing effect of a generally vertical dimple or crease in the necktie just below the knot on the front portion of a necktie without causing the user to manipulate both the necktie for purposes of tightening and the tool simultaneously to form the dimple or without causing the discomfort of leaving the device embedded within the knot after formation.